Stanley
Stanley *'Class': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid *'Designer': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Builder': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST *'Built': Sometime after 1932 *'Arrived on Sodor': March 1955 Stanley is a silver tank engine. Bio Stanley was brought to Sodor to take care of Thomas' workload during the restoration of Great Waterton. Upon his arrival, Stanley became very popular and enjoyed the company of the engines. Stanley's popularity caused Thomas to feel jealous and later neglected. Thomas felt that Stanley was newer, bigger, and stronger than he - and would take over his place on the railway. Thomas then planned to make Stanley look weak - the trick backfired and caused Thomas' friends to consider him mean and incompetent. When Thomas later went missing, Stanley was the first to realise Thomas' feelings. He searched for Thomas until he finally managed to find and rescue him. Then, both became friends and with a combined effort made it back to Great Waterton in time to prepare for the opening celebrations. Stanley later worked in the yards with Thomas and James during the winter and helped with the rebuilding of the Sodor River Bridge. Also, he went to Great Waterton with Gordon to pick up passengers. Stanley was amongst the engines at Knapford who were worried about Percy's whereabouts when Percy was spending his time with the Diesels at the Dieselworks. Later on in the winter, he suffered from a faulty firebox and Thomas came to his aid once again. In more recent seasons, Stanley can be seen working at the Shunting Yards, the China Clay Works, and Ffarquhar Quarry. Salty also mentioned that Stanley, in one of his spooky stories, was an old engine who lost his flatbeds while climbing a hill, and ever since then his flatbeds haunt the rails. Persona Stanley is the "boy-next-door" of the Fat Controller's Railway. Cocky, cool, and cheery, he is a little bit bigger, a little bit newer, and a little bit stronger than Thomas, which, at first, made Thomas jealous when all focus seemed to be on this shiny, new arrival, especially when he began helping with the restoration of Great Waterton. However, even Thomas was soon won over by Stanley's positive attitude, charm, and friendliness and came to see why he was so popular and well-liked among the other engines. As such, Thomas and Stanley are now firm friends. There is nothing Stanley would not do for another engine. And if he could not do it, he would find someone who could. He is sleek, smart, and stylish and his silver and light grey appearance, with striking red wheels and a shining smokebox certainly makes him look the part as he eagerly goes about his work. Basis Stanley is a hybrid cross of a Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0ST engine and Kitson's No. 5459 "Austin I". Livery Stanley is painted in a white livery with a metallic silver smokebox, red wheels and lining. He has a red running plate with a dark grey basecoat, and his name on each side of his saddletank. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; fifteenth season onwards) * Ben Small (US; fifteenth season and Day of the Diesels) * David Menkin (US; eighteenth season onwards) * Hiroshi Tsuchida (Japan) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; fifteenth season only) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Adrian Perdjon (Poland; fifteenth season and Day of the Diesels) * Piotr Warszawski (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * José Luis Rivera (Mexico; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Mercedes Espinosa (Spain; Day of the Diesels onwards) Trivia * One of Stanley's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Stanley's popularity with the public has grown following an online video called "A Toy Train in Space", in which a Wooden Railway model of him was sent into space. As a result, both a Take-n-Play and a Collectible Railway "Stanley in Space" have been released. * Stanley's smoke box is silver, however in real life, UK locomotives have black smoke boxes. * Stanley's whistle sound is Thomas' at a lower pitch. * Stanley's TrackMaster model has an added wheel arch on either side. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (normal, two-pack, and Talking Railway versions, discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and with space helmet) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal and remote-control, remote-control model discontinued) * My First Thomas (talking) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan and Australia only) * Boss (with grey tanker; discontinued) * Bath Toys * Collectible Railway (with space helmet) Gallery File:TheGreatDiscovery304.png|Stanley's introduction File:TheGreatDiscovery224.jpg File:TheGreatDiscovery83.png File:TheGreatDiscovery406.png File:TheGreatDiscovery90.png|Stanley covered in bubbles File:TheGreatDiscovery96.png File:TheGreatDiscovery121.png File:TheGreatDiscovery124.png File:TheGreatDiscovery123.png|Stanley's wheels File:TheGreatDiscovery158.png|Gordon, Percy and Stanley File:TheGreatDiscovery415.png|Stanley's whistle File:TheGreatDiscovery168.png|Stanley finding Thomas File:TheGreatDiscovery171.png File:TheGreatDiscovery146.png File:TheGreatDiscovery203.png|Stanley and Percy File:TheGreatDiscovery205.png|Stanley and Thomas File:TheGreatDiscovery231.jpg File:JamesWorksItOut9.png File:JamesWorksItOut67.png|Stanley with a CGI face File:JamesWorksItOut66.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn14.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn60.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn62.png File:ThomasPutsTheBrakesOn79.png File:GordonTakesaShortcut37.png File:GordonTakesaShortcut42.png|Stanley at Great Waterton File:GordonTakesaShortcut43.png File:Thomas'TallFriend4.png|Henry and Stanley File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty1.png|Stanley on the Fenland track File:Surprise,Surprise10.png|Stanley and Thomas File:DayoftheDiesels43.png|Stanley in Day of the Diesels File:Surprise,Surprise12.png|Stanley in the fifteenth season File:Surprise,Surprise15.png|Percy, Edward and Stanley File:SamsonatYourService37.png|Stanley in the eighteenth season File:SamsonatYourService46.png File:Stanleypromo.jpg|Promotional image of Stanley File:StanleyPromo3.jpg File:StanleyPromo2.png File:ThomasandStanleyPromoPic.png|Thomas and Stanley promo File:StanleyCGI.png File:StanleyHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Stanley File:StanleyatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png File:StanleyandThomasCGIpromo.png|Promo of Stanley with Thomas File:ThomasJamesStanleyJuly4thPromo.png|July 4th Promo with Thomas and James File:StanleyLearningSegment.png|Stanley in a Learning Segment Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwaySodorDayThomasandStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Sodor Day Thomas and Stanley File:WoodenEarlyEngineersStanley.jpg|Early Engineers File:TOMYStanley.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterStanley.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterRCSpookyStanley.jpg|TrackMaster RC Spooky Stanley File:Take-AlongStanley.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayStanley.jpg|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayStanley2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-N-PlayStanley2015.jpg|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayStanleyinSpace.png|Take-n-Play "Stanley in Space" File:CollectibleRailwayStanleyinSpace.jpg|Collectible Railway "Stanley in Space" File:TOMYStanleyBathSquirter.jpg|Bath Squirter File:LEGOStanley.png|LEGO File:MyFirstStanley.jpg|My First Stanley File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Wind-up File:MegaBloksStanley.png|Mega Bloks File:StanleyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Stanley Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Tank engines